videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Extreme Ghostbusters: Zap and Trap!
'Extreme Ghostbusters: Zap and Trap! '''is a 3D Platformer and continuation of the 1997 Extreme Ghostbusters TV Series. It was released on September 28th 2012 in honour of the show's 15th anniversary for Playstation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii. Story Slimer has accidently let out all of the ghosts from the Containment Unit and its up to the Extreme Ghostbusters to capture all the ghosts and send them back where they belong. Gameplay The gameplay is that of a 3D Platformer, when near a ghost, you can zap them with your Proton Gun and lure them into the trap. The game has over 100 ghosts to zap and trap. Characters You are able to switch between characters during gameplay. * Kylie * Roland * Garrett * Eduardo * Egon (Unlocked when game is 100% completed) Extras The game has several unlockable extras. * Clips: Clips from the original cartoon series are hidden in levels. * Ghost Viewer: View every ghost captured so far. * Cheat Codes: You can type Cheat Codes here. * Character Profiles: View character profiles for Kylie, Roland, Garrett, Eduardo, Egon, Slimer and Janine. * Cutscene Viewer: View all the cutscenes unlocked so far. Cheat Codes * Classic Trap: Unlocks the ability to use the original Ghostbusters trap. * Classic Egon: Play as Egon in his Real Ghostbusters appearance. (Only activated when Egon is unlocked) * Stronger Proton Beams: The damage of your Proton Beam Attack increases. * Invincibility: When activated, all Ghostbusters are now invincible. * Infinite Lives: You will never lose a life when activated. Character Profiles Kylie ''"The first official female Ghostbuster, Kylie is always serious most of the time but isn't afraid to show her soft side during times. She owns a cat named Pagan and cares deeply for him, she also has a minor crush on Eduardo even though she acts like she is not interested." Roland "Roland is the leader of the Extreme Ghostbusters and most intelligent out of the entire group. He likes playing things safe even though the other team members don't agree. Roland used to play violin as a hobby but it was 'accidentally' broken by Garrett." Garrett "Despite being disabled, Garrett has a lot to offer when in that wheelchair, more often than not, he is the one to save the day and bust the ghosts into the Containment Unit. Garrett likes working out and playing Basketball as a hobby." Eduardo "Eduardo is found to be rather annoying to the other members of the team, the loudmouthed Latino is always seen telling jokes or saying his popular catchphrase, "Maybe he's dead". Eduardo might not be the most positive man on Earth, but he is still a loyal member to the team and is always ready to bust some ghosts." Egon "A former Ghostbuster who is now known to research several paranormal beings and acting like the smartest man in the world. He is often accompanied with either Slimer or Janine and sees both as his best friends. He was Kylie's inspiration to become a Ghostbuster." Slimer "The ghost who acts like a pet to the Extreme Ghostbusters. Way back in the 80s, Slimer was often seen roaming around a fancy hotel until he was caught by the original Ghostbusters, he later grew more friendly and ended up becoming the team's mascot." Janine ''"Janine has been the Ghostbuster's secretary for decades now and she always does her job perfectly no matter what. She has been trying to date Egon for 12 years now but to no avail, like Kylie said, "Egon's first true love will always be science". '' Reception Critics and fans of the show have responded positively. IGN has given the game a 7 out of 10, saying "For Extreme Ghostbusters fans, this game is a true paranormal blast!" GameSpot has given the game a 7.5 out of 10, praising the graphics and extras but pointed out the glitchy gameplay and uninspired plot. Category:Platformers Category:Cartoon Games